El juego de los espejos
by Valdemar
Summary: Lo llamaban el juego de los espejos, y lo disfrutaban ambos hermanos por igual. Muchos años después el juego ha cambiado, pero muchas cosas aún permanecen... incluso con una oscura amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellos. Regalo de cumpleaños para Saku-Zelda.


**Otro fic brodinson como regalo de cumpleaños para mi adorada Saku-Zelda, la cual, en una de nuestras conversaciones, me comentó que tenía la idea de hacer un fic y/o un doujin sobre la niñez de Thor y Loki. No sé si lo acabarás haciendo y si esto te inspirará, pero espero que como mínimo te saque una sonrisa.**

**Angst, como no puede ser menos, ya os comenté que de estos dos no sé escribir más que angst. Sin ninguna relación con el universo de mis fics Logyn, es sólo una viñetita, con flashback incluido, basada en el último trailer de **_**Thor The Dark World**_**. **

**Puede verse o no, como prefiráis, como una continuación de "No puedes salvarme, hermano", y al igual que en ese fic, el tono está sujeto a interpretación, puede verse como slash implícito o como simple bromance ya que no hay situaciones explícitas.**

**Y al igual que el otro, ****es un oneshot****, de modo que no pongáis Alerts porque lo más probable es que lo deje como está (lo cual no quita que suba otros por el estilo, pero ya como historias independientes)**

**Summary**: Tras regresar a Asgard, después de los eventos de la película de los Vengadores, Loki es encerrado como castigo a sus crímenes. Pero Thor no puede evitar estar preocupado por él y va a visitarle, aunque Loki no le recibe demasiado bien: todo ha cambiado para ellos desde que eran niños, cuando todo eran risas y juegos infantiles, y se prometían que siempre se mantendrían unidos. ¿Pero de quién es la culpa? El juego es muy diferente ahora, y ya no es tan fácil saber quién es el ganador y quién el perdedor.

**Género**: Family/Drama/Angst. Y también romance, si se quiere ver así.

**Pairings**: Thor/Loki, interpretable como simple bromance o bien como leve slash.

**Warnings**: Spoilers de las películas, incluido _Thor: The Dark World_.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los Vengadores, Thor y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Marvel Comics (el merchandise) y Marvel Studios y Disney (las películas). Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

**El juego de los espejos**

El prisionero no movió un músculo ni realizó gesto alguno que indicase que se había percatado de la presencia de su visitante. Tal vez estaba demasiado absorto en su lectura, pensó Thor mientras se acercaba al muro de cristal, mágicamente reforzado y por ello virtualmente indestructible, que confinaba al reo.

Aquello le permitió observarlo con mayor libertad. Sacudió la cabeza pesaroso mientras lo contemplaba: se le veía bien alimentado y no mostraba señales de haber sido maltratado. Estaba un poco pálido, pero no más de lo habitual. Aparentemente se hallaba en buen estado, y sin embargo... Sin embargo, no parecía él. Vestía pantalón y camisa aceptablemente limpios pero ajados, casi raídos, muy lejos de las costosas y elegantes ropas que siempre le había gustado lucir. El cabello, que en tiempos mejores siempre aparecía pulcramente peinado y arreglado hacia atrás, como él solía llevarlo, caía ahora ensortijado y desaliñado por su frente.

No, aquél no era el hermano que conocía, pensó el dios del trueno, y sintió una dolorosa punzada de culpabilidad ante la idea. Era su culpa que Loki estuviera así. Era su culpa que se hubiese vuelto loco, aunque aún no supiera bien en qué había fallado para que las cosas entre ellos hubiesen acabado de ese modo.

Loki seguía sin moverse, pero al final una de sus comisuras se elevó ligeramente, dejando patente que aunque no lo hubiese demostrado, sabía desde el principio que estaba siendo observado.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves, "hermano"?

_Hermano_. Precisamente la palabra que Loki había acabado rechazando desde que comenzaran sus enfrentamientos. Al principio había evitado deliberadamente decirla, como una especie de tabú; pero ahora era peor. Ahora la empleaba burlona, displicentemente. Con desprecio.

–Loki... –no pudo seguir. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, sino más bien el de él. Pero aunque lo hubiesen sido, no habría sabido qué decir. ¿Quedaba algo que decir entre ellos?

Su hermano dejó a un lado el libro, se levantó y se paseó por la celda con movimientos lentos, indolentes, hasta quedar de pie ante él, con las muñecas cruzadas tras su espalda, las piernas separadas y una sonrisilla entre socarrona y amenazadora. A Thor le recordó a una fiera enjaulada, por el momento en calma, pero dispuesto a saltar y a desgarrar la garganta a su presa en cuanto la pillara desprevenida.

–De modo que, tras hacerme caer en desgracia, vienes a deleitar tus ojos con mi miseria –dijo con tono juguetón, pero también acusador.

–No vengo a deleitarme con nada, y no fui yo quien te hizo caer en desgracia. Fueron tus actos brutales e irresponsables los que te han llevado a donde estás –se defendió él. La sonrisa de Loki se amplió, y sacudió la cabeza chistando en gesto de humorística incredulidad.

–Tch, tch. Que precisamente tú me vengas hablando de brutalidad o irresponsabilidad. ¿No es curioso cómo cambian las cosas?

Thor le devolvió una mirada ceñuda.

–Sí, demasiado para mi gusto. Crees que esto me complace todo esto, pero no es así.

–¿No? Pues si no vienes a regodearte, ¿a qué vienes, a hacerme una visita de cortesía? – a punto de soltar una carcajada, hizo un gesto que abarcaba su celda– Contempla la suntuosidad de mi nueva residencia. La riqueza con la que vivo, el amplio espacio del que dispongo, la excelencia de mis comidas. Cuando mañana contemples el amanecer desde el balcón de tus aposentos, recuerda, _hermano_, que hace tanto tiempo que no veo la luz del sol que ya apenas la recuerdo –acabó más duramente, con rencor.

–¿Y aún tienes la desfachatez de quejarte, después de todo lo que hiciste en Midgard? –Thor sacudió la cabeza, exasperado– Padre tuvo que luchar denodadamente contra el Consejo para que estuvieras aquí, en una celda confortable con tus libros y más comodidades de las que mereces. No sabes lo mucho que le ha afectado todo esto.

–Pierdes el tiempo si intentas despertar mi compasión por él. Él nunca la sintió por mí.

–¿Nunca? Loki, querían condenarte a muerte –Seguro que él lo sabía, pensó Thor. Su hermano siempre había conocido muy bien las estrictas leyes de Asgard y no ignoraba que el castigo por alta traición era la pena capital. Y seguramente sabía también que si seguía vivo, era por ser hijo de quien era–. ¿De verdad crees que Padre no siente compasión o afecto por ti?

El dios del engaño no le respondió. Inmóvil, su mirada se perdía en el vacío mientras que su mente hacía lo mismo por el océano de sus recuerdos. No importaba que ahora Odín mostrara misericordia de una extraña y humillante manera al respetar su vida, ya era tarde. Para él sólo contaba aquella vez que necesitó su compasión, que la _suplicó_, sólo para que él se la negara de la forma más cruel: "..._No, Loki_".

"No, Loki". Dos simples y cortas palabras, que sin embargo significaban mucho. Dos palabras que habían cerrado su corazón para siempre a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el hombre que siempre había creído su padre, y del que hasta entonces habría hecho cualquier cosa para ganar su aprobación. Nunca más.

–Loki... –de nuevo intentó comenzar Thor, para volver a quedarse sin palabras. Fatigado, se llevó la mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de la cara, pero antes de que él completara el gesto, Loki lo imitó, echándose el ondulado cabello hacia atrás mientras en sus labios aleteaba una sonrisa. El semblante de Thor se demudó al ver el movimiento, y su mano se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de completar la acción.

–¿Qué... qué acabas de hacer?

Las cejas oscuras de su hermano se fruncieron en un gesto de extrañeza.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Yo he empezado a pasarme la mano por el pelo, y tú me has imitado... ¡Estabas jugando! ¡Jugando a los espejos!

Toda actitud burlona desapareció del rostro de Loki y en su lugar sólo quedó una azorada confusión.

–No. No es verdad.

–¡Claro que lo es! ¡Estabas jugando conmigo a los espejos, como cuando éramos niños! ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas!

El dios del engaño parpadeó, y de nuevo su mente, en casi todas las demás ocasiones fría e impasible, lo lanzó contra su voluntad contra aquel indeseado torbellino de recuerdos y emotivas emociones de su niñez...

_Lo llamaban el juego de los espejos. Comenzaba como una simple repetición de movimientos: uno de los dos sacaba la lengua, y el otro lo imitaba. El primero guiñaba los ojos o se tocaba la nariz, o el cabello, y el segundo debía hacer lo mismo. Tamborilear los dedos contra la mesa o cualquier superficie dura, boquear como un pez, tirarse de las orejas... cualquier gesto valía mientras el otro pudiera imitarlo._

_Pero sólo eso, con su simpleza, pronto les habría aburrido, así que aumentaban la velocidad de respuesta, y con ello el nivel de dificultad. En poco tiempo ya no se trataba sólo de imitar los gestos que el otro realizaba, sino de anticiparlos y repetirlos de forma casi simultánea, como si el segundo fuese un reflejo en el espejo del primero. Era más difícil de lo que pudiera parecer: si se tardaba demasiado, se equivocaba uno o se reía, perdía el juego._

_Por extraño que pareciera, era uno de los pocos pasatiempos que ambos hermanos, cuyos gustos eran tan diferentes en casi todos los demás aspectos, disfrutaban por igual. Podían jugar en cualquier momento y lugar, y no requería de equipo material alguno. Además, se jugaba casi en silencio, lo cual era especialmente útil en aquellas noches en las que Loki, insomne o despierto a causa de alguna pesadilla, se deslizaba desde su habitación hasta la de su hermano mayor._

_El pequeño y rubio Thor, que nunca tenía problemas con el sueño, refunfuñaba y protestaba ruidosamente cuando Loki se metía en su cama y lo despertaba para no sentirse solo, pero al final acababa espabilándose y jamás se negaba a hacer compañía a su hermanito. En aquellas ocasiones, el juego de los espejos resultaba de lo más adecuado... al menos durante un rato, hasta que las carcajadas de los dos muchachos despertaban al preceptor de ambos, el cual, en túnica de dormir y zapatillas, entraba en la habitación del joven heredero a investigar la causa de los ruidos. Por suerte, Loki era muy bueno escondiéndose._

_Y no sólo en ese aspecto. Loki era, con mucho, el mejor jugador de los espejos que Thor conocería jamás. No sólo era capaz de anticipar todos sus movimientos_–_seguramente porque él era demasiado previsible, como solía explicar Loki jactanciosamente_–_, sino que, cuando le tocaba "llevarla" a él, poseía una capacidad asombrosa para desorientarlo, amagando un gesto y realizando otro completamente opuesto en la fracción de segundo siguiente, consiguiendo así llevarlo a error._

_La única posibilidad de Thor contra su hábil hermano era hacerle reír, de modo que cuando le tocaba "llevarla", realizaba los gestos más absurdos para provocar su hilaridad. Sacaba la lengua de las maneras más peregrinas, se tiraba de los párpados inferiores hacia abajo, levantaba su nariz de forma respingona como si fuese un cerdito y echaba la mandíbula hacia delante sacando los dientes... no siempre conseguía que Loki se riese, pero sí muchas veces: si no cuando él hacía el gesto, sí cuando su hermano se veía obligado a repetirlo._

"_¡No vale!"_–_protestaba Loki entre carcajadas y lágrimas de risa_– _"Hacer reír a propósito es trampa"._

"_Claro que vale, aquí vale todo. Y mejor que no hables tú de trampas"_–_replicaba él, aludiendo a la tendencia de su hermano, sobradamente conocida, a no jugar limpio cuando competía en algún campo para el cual la naturaleza no lo había favorecido._

_Pero aquella noche en especial, a Thor no le estaba haciendo falta ninguna de sus cómicas tretas para ganar el juego de los espejos. Notaba a su hermano muy distraído y poco interesado en el juego, hasta el punto en que prácticamente ganaba él todas las manos. El rubio muchacho hizo gesto de lanzarle un puñetazo, pero Loki no respondió. Tras unos segundos, pareció darse cuenta de que le tocaba responder y repitió el movimiento con desgana._

–_¡Demasiado tarde! –exclamó Thor, como siempre hacían cuando uno de los dos tardaba en reaccionar– ¡Tú pierdes! ¡Pierdes otra vez, y van... vaya, ni llevo la cuenta! Estás jugando realmente mal esta noche, hermano –Loki no respondió, como sumido en sus pensamientos, y Thor intentó atraer su atención como fuera–. No haces más que perder, eres un perdedor, un per, de, dooor, ¡el mayor de los perdedores! –canturreó, esperando provocarlo y así poder generar un poco de energía en su hermano._

–_Oh, déjame en paz –repuso éste, pero de forma desganada, casi apática. Thor alzó las cejas desconcertado: pocas cosas enfadaban más a Loki que el que le llamasen perdedor._

–_¿Qué te pasa? Estás como en otra parte._

_Loki continuó en silencio, sólo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón de la cama de Thor, donde ambos habían estado de rodillas jugando, como muchas otras noches antes de aquélla._

–_¿Qué te ocurre? –insistió su hermano bastante más serio, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente había un problema –¿Estás bien? –Se sentó a su lado y dio un suave codazo a Loki, un gesto cómplice que suplicaba su confianza –Vamos, dímelo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea._

_El niño de cabellos oscuros contempló melancólicamente la noche estrellada que se veía por la ventana._

–_Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Padre esta tarde, en la Cámara protegida._

–_¿Sobre qué, lo de que los gigantes de hielo aún existen? ¡No tengas miedo, si alguna vez vinieran aquí yo te defenderé de ellos!_

–_¡No tengo miedo y no necesito que me defiendas! –se revolvió el muchacho con orgullo infantil, para continuar más calmadamente– No, pensaba en que dijo que los dos estábamos destinados a ser reyes... pero que sólo uno de los dos puede serlo. ¿Por qué dijo eso, si sabía que yo nunca podré aspirar al trono?_

_Thor se echó sobre la cama al lado de su hermano, apoyando la cabeza en sus dedos cruzados sobre la almohada._

–_¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que seré yo el escogido? Aunque sea el mayor, Padre tiene la prerrogativa de designar al que crea más conveniente de nosotros dos. Y yo le doy muchos más quebraderos de cabeza que tú –rió._

_Loki sacudió la suya con una sonrisa que tenía bastante de resignación._

–_Aunque fueses el más joven, seguirías siendo el heredero. Todo el mundo sabe que eres su favorito. Y no, no intentes negarlo –añadió, viendo que su hermano abría la boca dispuesto a hacerlo._

–_A lo mejor, si no estuvieras todo el día pegado a las faldas de madre y con la nariz pegada a esos libros de poesía como una niñita melindrosa, tal vez te apreciaría más._

_Indignado, su interlocutor se incorporó como un resorte, y tomó uno de los cojines de plumas sobre los que había estado descansando la cabeza._

–_¿Me estás llamando niña? –sin dar a Thor tiempo para responder, lo golpeó con el cojín en la cara– Te vas a enterar._

–_¡Serás tú quien lo lamente, bellaco! –exclamó el niño alborozado, tomando otro cojín– ¡Guerra de almohadas!_

_Ambos comenzaron un intercambio de almohadazos, intentando dar el mayor número de golpes al rival sin llevarse demasiados, y a la vez sin reírse demasiado alto, cosa harto imposible, sobre todo por lo que respectaba a Thor. Éste tenía más fuerza que su hermano y sus almohadazos picaban más, pero era Loki el que tenía más puntería y golpeaba con más mala idea._

–_¡Vale, vale! ¡Tregua! ¡Tregua! –entre risas, Thor quiso poner fin a la guerra, pero Loki continuó golpeándolo sin escucharlo. Tal vez estuviera realmente enojado, aunque ni él mismo fuera consciente de ello y creía que aún jugaban. Thor cesó de dar golpes e intentó frenar los de su hermano, que aumentaron de velocidad e intensidad al ver que ya no tenía que defenderse. _

–_¡Eh, para ya! –insistió el muchacho rubio, ahora totalmente serio, pero Loki seguía sin detenerse. Estaba como poseído. Con una expresión de rabia, se echó encima de su hermano y continuó golpeándolo, ya con auténtica saña; y tras un instante de vacilación, le plantó la almohada sobre la cara, como si quisiera asfixiarle. Por supuesto, Thor no tardó ni dos segundos en quitárselo de encima._

–_¿Pero qué pasa contigo? –le reprochó, ya enfadado él también– ¿Estás chalado o qué?_

_Loki se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, inmóvil y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Parecía desconcertado, como si él fuera el primer sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer._

–_Lo... lo siento. No sé por qué he hecho eso._

_Como siempre, Thor olvidó rápidamente su enfado. La madre de ambos, Frigga, solía decir que la furia de Thor era como las tormentas de verano, inesperadas y tan prontas en desatarse como en apaciguarse. De modo que no tardó mucho en sonreír otra vez._

–_Oye, que si quieres quedarte tú con el trono me lo dices, no hace falta que me mates –bromeó, y quién sabía por qué, esa simple chanza provocó que Loki se pusiera rojo como la grana._

–_¡No digas eso! Lo admito, me he dejado llevar y me he excedido, pero ha sido sin querer. Como tú ganas siempre, quería ganar yo por una vez... Anda, perdóname... –suplicó con aquella mirada de cordero degollado que le hacía imposible a Thor estar enfadado con él más de cinco segundos._

–_Que sí, bobo. _

–_Sabes que nunca te haría daño, y menos por esa tontería._

–_No podrías hacerme daño aunque quisieras –se ufanó Thor– Además, como dices, sería la razón más estúpida por la que podríamos pelearnos. Después de todo, ¿a quién le interesa ser rey? ¡Con lo aburrido que es!_

–_Pero todos te respetan –arguyó Loki, con expresión de entusiasmo–. Debe ser genial que los demás se inclinen ante ti y te adulen continuamente. _

–_Aburriiiidoooo –insistió su hermano–. Yo no sé cómo hace Padre para aguantar esas interminables reuniones del Consejo, y lo peor es que nos obliga a nosotros a asistir también. Yo una vez estuve a punto de dormirme._

–"_A punto", no –señaló Loki–. Te _dormiste_._

–_No es verdad._

–_Sí lo es, tuve que conjurar la ilusión de una mosca posándose en tu nariz para despertarte._

–_¡De modo que fuiste tú! –exclamó el muchacho, molesto– Me di un buen golpe en la nariz para espantarla, ¿sabes? Y todo el mundo se rió de mí._

–_No haberte dormido –rió su hermano–. A mí las reuniones del Consejo me parecen muy interesantes._

–_Pues a mí lo de ser rey me parece un soberano fastidio. Sería diferente si se tratara de ser un rey guerrero –añadió con los mismos ojos ilusionados que Loki había mostrado al hablar de ser objeto de adulación de los demás–. Ah, esto es lo que quiero ser: un gran guerrero. No sabes cuánto deseo cumplir unos años más y comenzar mi entrenamiento de batalla con los adultos. Quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro, incluso, pueda llegar a sujetar a Mjolnir, el arma más legendaria y poderosa de Asgard._

_Loki lo observó sacudiendo la cabeza, como divertido por la imaginación de su hermano._

–Nadie_ puede sujetar a Mjolnir._

–_Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no? Alguien tendrá que ser el primero, y ese primero muy bien podría ser yo._

_El chico moreno, en absoluto tan optimista como su hermano, había vuelto a sentarse aferrándose las piernas y los brazos como si fuera un ovillito._

–_Déjate de fantasías. Lo de Mjolnir es un sueño, pero lo que sí es seguro es que tú serás el rey._

_Distraído de su agradable ensoñación por la previsión de una realidad menos divertida, Thor frunció el ceño._

–_Pero bueno, ¿qué mosca te ha picado con eso? ¿Y qué, si acabo siendo rey o no? Demonios, parece como si te molestara la idea._

–_¡Claro que me molesta! Es decir, no me molesta, pero... –Loki desvió la mirada y se detuvo antes de acabar la frase, intrigando a su hermano._

–_¿...pero...?_

_El niño fijó sus brillantes ojos verdes en su hermano mayor, con gesto desamparado._

–_¿Pero y yo, qué?_

–_¿Cómo que y tú, qué? Me imagino que seguirás a mi lado, como consejero o algo así –improvisó: siempre había soñado con su futuro y su papel en la historia de Asgard, sin detenerse a pensar en los de Loki. Lo único que siempre había tenido claro era que, pasase lo que pasase, lo tendría junto a él. No podía pasar sin su hermanito._

_Aquella respuesta, lejos de alegrar al muchacho, pareció entristecerle aún más._

–_Yo no quiero ser tu consejero –se lamentó con desconsuelo infantil–. Si lo fuera, no sería diferente al resto de tus súbditos. Tú estarías por encima de mí y yo tendría que obedecer tus órdenes como ahora todos hacen con Padre. Habría muchos guardias custodiando tu puerta y yo no podría colarme en tu habitación para jugar –de nuevo volvió a mirar a su hermano, pesaroso–. No quiero que estés por encima de mí, Thor, quiero que sigamos siendo iguales. Cuando seas rey todo cambiará... y no quiero que nada cambie._

_Thor se sintió conmovido, de modo que eso era lo que preocupaba tanto a su hermano. No era que le importase ser rey o no... sólo quería que la relación entre ellos siguiera siendo la misma._

_Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y agarró las manos de Loki, aunque éste intentó resistirse un poco, sobre todo para llevarse una de ellas a la nariz y frotársela un poco. Aunque no lloraba, su exaltada confesión lo había emocionado y le faltaba muy poco para hacerlo._

–_Hermano, entre nosotros nada cambiará –le aseguró Thor–. Ni aunque sea rey. Podrás venir a mis habitaciones siempre que quieras, y no necesitarás el permiso de nadie. Yo seré... _ambos_ seremos grandes guerreros, y lucharemos siempre juntos, nadie nos separará; incluso moriremos juntos en batalla y las valkirias recogerán nuestras almas a la vez para llevarlas al Valhalla. Algún día los bardos cantarán las proezas de Thor y Loki, los hermanos más valientes y poderosos del Yggdrasil, que eran más inseparables que los gemelos más unidos._

_Una sonrisa leve, pero ilusionada, empezó a abrirse paso entre los finos y pálidos labios del muchacho más joven._

–_Suena bien._

–_¿Y sabes qué sería aún mejor? –Thor se entusiasmó ante la idea– Podríamos compartir la corona. Ya sabes, eso que vimos en clase de historia, una... –se detuvo, incapaz de recordar la palabra exacta. Pero por supuesto, Loki sabía de qué hablaba._

–_...se llama corregencia. Pero no creo que nos dejen hacerlo._

–_¿Y quién nos lo iba a prohibir? Nosotros seremos los reyes –exclamó el niño con cierta seguridad arrogante que hizo reír a su hermano–. Pero bueno, mejor que no hagamos enojar a Padre. ¿Qué más da que a mí me llamen rey y a ti no? Entre nosotros, siempre seremos iguales y podremos hacer las mismas cosas que ahora._

–_Y podré darte almohadazos y ganarte a los espejos sin miedo a que me encierren en una celda y tiren la llave._

_Thor se echó a reír._

–_Eso cuando no sea _yo_ el que te dé los almohadazos a ti, y tendrás mi permiso para devolvérmelos –repuso alegremente, para añadir más decidido–. Loki, tú eres mi único hermano. Aparte de Padre y Madre, no existe en el mundo ninguna otra persona a la que quiera más que a ti. Ni el hecho de que me nombren rey ni nada que venga en el futuro podrá cambiar eso –sostuvo los hombros del muchacho con sus manos para hacerle mirarle a los ojos–. Me crees, ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos del pequeño Loki refulgieron como esmeraldas, llenos de alegría y confianza._

–_Sí –asintió–. Te creo._

_Y entonces hizo algo que Thor no esperaba: lo abrazó. _

_Thor abrió los ojos sorprendido por el arranque de un hermano que, ordinariamente, solía ser independiente y poco amigo de sensiblerías o gestos de ternura. Pero entonces recordó algo que había oído comentar a sus padres en una ocasión en la que no sabían que éste les estaba escuchando: bajo su aspecto tranquilo y taciturno, Loki era un niño muy sensible, demasiado. Aunque pareciera lo contrario, todo le afectaba y era tan fácil hacerle feliz como herirle en lo más hondo. Por eso estaba tan ansioso y hambriento de amor, de aceptación y de seguridad. Bajo su dura coraza de indiferencia, era demasiado frágil para aguantar las embestidas del mundo, y probablemente se rompería en el futuro si alguna de ellas resultaba ser un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. _

_No permitiría que eso sucediera, pensó Thor, mientras cerraba los ojos y correspondía al abrazo con fuerza. Por mucho que el orgullo de Loki rechazara la idea, él siempre protegería a su hermanito de todo lo malo del mundo. Y nunca, nunca dejaría que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, se prometió mientras estrechaba el abrazo, tanto que Loki comenzó a protestar:_

–_¡Thor, me estás aplastando! ¡Suéltame!_

_Riendo, el futuro dios del trueno hizo lo que le pedía, mientras Loki seguía refunfuñando:_

–_Grandísimo zopenco, nunca aprenderás a medir tu fuerza. No tendría que haberte abrazado. Un día acabarás por hacerme daño de verdad, ya verás._

_A Thor no le molestaron los insultos de su hermano, eran parte de la relación entre ellos. Nada que él hiciera o dijera podría herirle realmente, así como él tampoco haría nada jamás que pudiera dañar a Loki de verdad. Y así era como debían seguir las cosas. No le cabía en la imaginación que algún día pudieran dejar de ser así._

–_Eres un quejica –se dejó caer otra vez sobre el colchón, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada con la que minutos antes Loki había hecho amago de querer ahogarlo–. Venga, a dormir._

_Loki lo imitó y se tumbó a su lado, aunque parecía algo inseguro._

–_Si el preceptor me encuentra aquí, nos reñirá... –objetó, pero Thor le quitó importancia con la mano._

–_Levántate al amanecer y vuelve a tus habitaciones como las otras veces, ni se dará cuenta –le propuso–. Intenta descansar, que cuando no descansas o estás distraído eres un pésimo contrincante a los espejos, y así no tiene gracia –sonrió–. Si no supone un reto, ya me dirás para qué sirve el juego. Buenas noches, hermanito._

–_Buenas noches, Thor._

_Poco después los dos chiquillos estaban dormidos, el uno frente al otro y tan juntos que sus frentes se rozaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. La conversación con su hermano, los juegos y, sobre todo el haber sido tranquilizado con respecto a su futuro, habían conseguido vencer el insomnio de Loki. Resultaban una visión adorable, como dos querubines de una pintura: el ángel de luz frente al oscuro, los bucles dorados de la frente de Thor mezclándose con los suaves cabellos de ébano de su hermano; con las naricillas de ambos casi tocándose en un cuadro de paz y armonía perfectas._

Loki inspiró hondo. Su aspecto impasible y su porte arrogante habían desaparecido, viéndose sustituidos por una angustiosa sensación que se le había agarrado a la boca del estómago. De modo que Thor tenía razón: al tenerle a él delante, sus recuerdos inconscientes le habían jugado una mala pasada y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a repetir el juego que tanto habían acostumbrado durante su niñez.

–Lo recuerdas –insistió Thor–. En Midgard mentiste, como no podía ser de otra manera. Sí que recuerdas nuestros juegos, nuestras charlas... Recuerdas todo lo que soñamos juntos, todo lo que planeamos para el futuro.

El dios del trueno observó la turbada expresión de su hermano, mezcla de añoranza y rechazo, y vio que sus ojos verdes brillaban cristalinos por unas lágrimas que, tozudo, se negaba a derramar. Él mismo también tenía ganas de llorar: por aquella juventud feliz y casi olvidada, por la inocencia perdida; pero sobre todo, por lo mucho que echaba de menos aquella complicidad, aquel cariño, que ya no volverían nunca más. Loki había sido para él mucho más que un hermano. Había sido alguien con el que siempre había podido contar, su alma gemela. Su reflejo en el espejo.

En aquel momento que estaban de nuevo frente a frente y casi en la misma posición, parecían reflejarse también, pero ahora de forma invertida y en un sentido más perverso. Él era el sol, y Loki la luna. Él era el día, y su hermano la noche. Eran la luz y la oscuridad, el orden y el caos, el bien y el mal. Ninguno de los dos podría existir sin el otro, pero era un pobre consuelo cuando eso los condenaba asimismo a estar permanentemente enfrentados, a no poder coexistir juntos jamás.

Abatido por todo aquello, avanzó y apoyó su mano contra el cristal. Deseaba tocarle... abrazarlo como cuando eran niños y pensaban que todo saldría bien, que estarían siempre juntos. Sostenerlo entre sus brazos, no importaba cuánto se resistiera él, que lo insultara, que lo golpeara, que lo hiriera si quería: él lo aguantaría. Quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos y obligarle como fuera a olvidar su amargura, su odio, su rechazo.

–¿Por qué, Loki? –murmuró con voz quebrada, casi próxima a las lágrimas– ¿Qué hice mal para que acabáramos así?

De nuevo la expresión del dios del engaño cambió. Como si se tratara de un mecanismo automático, Loki era capaz de expresar una intensa emoción en un momento y otra completamente opuesta al siguiente, y regresó a su anterior actitud despectiva y displicente como si nunca la hubiese abandonado.

–Ah, Thor... sentimental como una joven doncella. Me resultabas menos fastidioso cuando eras un _berseker_ que sólo se preocupaba por la batalla.

Ante la burla, el dios del trueno se esforzó en reprimir su consternación y con la mano libre se frotó la nariz y los ojos para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas. Recobró la compostura, al menos en su mayor parte, y se alejó de mala gana del muro transparente que lo separaba de su hermano, dejando la huella de sus dedos impresa sobre el cristal.

No hacía falta que respondiera su pregunta, bien sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Había roto su promesa, hecha cuando sólo eran unos niños. Había dejado que el mundo y su propia arrogancia se interpusieran entre ellos, lo había rebajado; había, aun sin saberlo, puesto distancia entre ellos. Recordó todas las veces en que había permitido que Sif o sus amigos los Tres Guerreros se burlaran de él, sin defenderle. Recordó todas las veces en que sólo se había preocupado por lucirse, ya fuera en la batalla o fuera de ella, sin pensar en si su sensible hermano se sentiría mal por verse forzado a quedar en un segundo plano. Recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en que su Padre le había elogiado únicamente a él, olvidando a Loki; y las veces en que le había dicho que se mantuviera en su lugar, quedando implícito que éste quedaba muy por detrás del suyo.

Tal vez el descubrimiento de Loki respecto a su auténtica herencia había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, pero no cabía duda de que era él quien había llenado ese vaso de amarga hiel.

Era su culpa que Loki se hubiese vuelto así. Todos aquellos mortales de la Tierra habían muerto, y ahora su querido hermano estaba allí ante él, encerrado y consumido por la ambición y el rencor, sólo por su culpa. Por su negligencia, por su egoísmo, por su afán de destacar más que nadie. Su vanidad le había costado tal vez lo más valioso que había tenido y tendría jamás en su vida.

"Oh Loki... Loki, lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Sé que no me perdonarás, que es demasiado tarde. Pero cómo desearía poder volver atrás".

Pero aquellas palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios. Como pensaba, ya era demasiado tarde para disculpas, demasiado tarde para todo. Si las pronunciaba, sólo generarían nuevas burlas por parte de su hermano.

–Está bien, si tanto te empeñas –habló éste, ajeno al terrible pesar que acometía al dios del trueno–. Lo admito, aún conservo esos recuerdos, pero ¿y qué? ¿Cambia en algo eso?

¿Cambiaba algo? Para él, lo cambiaba _todo_. Significaba que en el corazón de Loki aún estaban presentes esos momentos en que sólo eran ellos contra el mundo, cuando estaban tan unidos que les parecía absurda la simple idea de que algo los separara; pero sabía lo que quería decir Loki.

–No –consiguió contestar con la mayor serenidad posible–. Ni lo que hiciste en el Observatorio, ni tu alianza con los sanguinarios chitauri, ni todas esas muertes en Midgard... Nada de eso tiene vuelta atrás. Y el Consejo te condenó a reclusión de por vida.

Las comisuras de los labios del prisionero se elevaron ligeramente.

–No sufras por mí, "hermanito". No voy a estar encerrado aquí para siempre, sabes –inclinó su frente en un juguetón gesto cómplice, como si le estuviese revelando un secreto. A Thor no le gustó lo que insinuaba.

–No sé qué quieres decir, pero si estás planeando fugarte, déjame decirte que...

–¿Fugarme? –Loki soltó una carcajada– Nada más lejos de mi intención. Si lo fuera, puedes creer que lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Pero no necesito huir, porque seréis vosotros los que me sacaréis de aquí.

Ahora era Thor el que parecía confuso.

–¿Por qué crees que haremos eso? –comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de su hermano. Parecía estar jugando con él, dando rodeos y exasperándole antes de revelar lo que parecía un secreto que le favorecía. Como confirmando su impresión, Loki respondió algo que en apariencia no tenía que ver con la pregunta.

–Voy a decirte algo, algo que tú no sabes pero yo sí: Asgard ya no es el Reino más poderoso del Yggdrasil, ni mucho menos el más temible. _Ellos_ llevan organizando sus huestes desde hace siglos, y están por llegar. Y cuando lo hagan... –Thor no le dejó seguir hablando:

–Espera, espera un momento, ¿_ellos_? Derrotamos a los chitauri, fueron barridos de vuelta a su dimensión maldita.

La sonrisa petulante de su hermano se amplió.

–No hablo de los chitauri. Los chitauri no son más que niños de pecho en comparación con los que vendrán. Realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que se os viene encima –rió, empezando a irritar a Thor cada vez más.

–Mira Loki, de verdad me apena que estés aquí encerrado, pero no voy a tolerar más de tus amenazas.

–No estoy amenazando, al contrario: estoy vaticinando un hecho cierto. Recuerda mis palabras: más pronto o más tarde, las tinieblas se abatirán sobre Asgard y sobre el resto de reinos, incluida tu amada Tierra. Y cuando eso ocurra, volverás aquí y me sacarás de esta celda, porque sólo yo conozco la forma de salvaros. ¿Por qué crees que Odín me tiene aquí encerrado, en lugar de matarme? ¿Por compasión? No: porque él también sabe la verdad, y sabe que me necesita con vida cuando llegue el momento.

–Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, pero desde la noche de los tiempos Asgard se ha enfrentado a multitud de enemigos terribles y poderosos, y siempre se ha alzado con la victoria. Muy desesperado tendría que estar yo para recurrir a alguien como tú.

–Lo estarás –afirmó él–. Cuando veas el enemigo con el que habéis de mediros esta vez. Estarás tan desesperado que acabarás viéndome como a un mal menor, alguien necesario.

Casi pavoneándose, regresó ufanamente a su diván, volviendo a tomar su libro.

–De modo que, como te he dicho antes, no debes sufrir por mí. Me estoy tomando esto como una especie de retiro espiritual, unas vacaciones para recuperar energías. Además, así me pongo al día con la lectura: es lo malo de intentar dominar el universo, que te deja poco tiempo para tus otras aficiones –sonrió–. Me quedaré aquí como un buen chico, aguardando a que me necesitéis. Porque me necesitaréis.

Observó a su alrededor, con mirada un tanto melancólica.

–...Como una reliquia robada y encerrada hasta que puedan hacer uso de ella –murmuró como para sí, aunque no tan bajo como para que Thor no pudiese oírlo.

–Yo... no te entiendo.

–Claro que no, tú nunca entendiste nada –Abrió el libro con gesto indiferente, como dispuesto a sumergirse en su lectura y dar por finalizada la conversación–. Que tengas un buen día.

Así, despachado por su hermano como si fuese una visita molesta, Thor retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido, a abandonar las sombras a las que había descendido para ver a su hermano y regresar al reino de la luz, del amor y de la confianza. Pero antes de que se alejara definitivamente, volvió a oír la voz de Loki:

–Ah, Thor, y si puedes hacerme un favor...

Él se giró de nuevo, esperanzado:

–Lo que quieras.

–Hasta que llegue el momento que te he dicho, no quiero que ni tú ni nadie volváis por aquí con visitas importunas ni charlas intrascendentes. Olvídate de mí, tu sensiblera preocupación por el enemigo caído me resulta más cargante que otra cosa.

Esta vez Thor no dejó traslucir lo herido que se sentía. Empezaba a aprender de su hermano a no mostrarle sus debilidades, porque él tendía a tomarlas y retorcerlas para dañarle aún más si cabía. Y pensar que había desafiado a Odín para bajar a visitarle...

–Como desees –repuso en tono seco, crispado.

Sin levantar la vista de su libro, Loki oyó cómo la puerta de acceso a la antesala de su celda se cerraba tras la marcha de su hermano. Un portazo fuerte, dado con rabia mal contenida. Sonrió: aún le era fácil provocarle, le conocía demasiado bien.

Y sin embargo... sin embargo, después de su visita se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de retener ni una sola frase tras haberla leído. Las palabras pasaban ante sus ojos sin calar en su mente, como resbalando sobre ésta. Thor, ese gran idiota, había acabado fastidiándole al hacerle recordar todas aquellas memorias de su niñez, tan inútiles ahora; y robándole toda su concentración.

¿Por qué había venido? ¿Para burlarse, para ufanarse por su victoria como habría hecho él de estar en su lugar? ¡Ojalá se hubiese tratado de eso! Pero había ido a verle porque estaba preocupado por él, y aquello era lo peor de todo.

"Maldito Thor... ¡deja de preocuparte por mí como si aún fuéramos hermanos, ya no lo somos! Ahora somos enemigos, ¡enemigos!" gritó colérico en su mente, y con ese pensamiento taladrándole el alma tiró violentamente el libro –antiguo y muy valioso– contra el muro de vidrio que lo confinaba, intentando desahogar su rabia. El libro se estrelló y cayó al suelo medio descompuesto, pero no le sirvió de desahogo alguno.

Se levantó de nuevo, maldiciéndose por aquel destructivo impulso que le había costado uno de sus libros favoritos, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el muro transparente para recogerlo. Pobre libro... que una vez había sido nuevo y amado, acariciado y disfrutado; ahora estaba totalmente desencuadernado, con la cubierta destrozada y las hojas separándose del lomo y cayendo como las de los árboles en otoño. Intentaría repararlo, pero no sabía si conseguiría que quedara igual que antes. Nunca lo hacían.

Alzando la vista, vio sobre el cristal las huellas que Thor había dejado al apoyarse sobre él. Como hipnotizado, levantó la mano y colocó sus dedos sobre las huellas, aunque en el otro lado del cristal, y después la dejó caer, en un gesto idéntico al que su hermano había realizado tan sólo hacía unos minutos. Era como si aún continuasen jugando al juego del espejo.

–Demasiado tarde... –murmuró lentamente, como para sí mismo–. Tú pierdes.


End file.
